<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【英西】巫师与麻瓜的15件小事 by orangeslanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321930">【英西】巫师与麻瓜的15件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding'>orangeslanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HP paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【英西】巫师与麻瓜的15件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>九月一日的早晨，安东尼奥呆在伦敦一家装修老旧的小旅店的双人间里。他和旅行认识的情人刚从国外回来，凌晨的飞机，临时的住所。他坐在床边，盯着对面正在收拾行李把睡衣叠的像被刀切过一样的金发帅哥，咳了两声，装作不经意地说道：“我们分手吧。”</p><p>帅哥失手把条纹睡衣掉在地上，他白叠了。“为什么！？”</p><p>“我有……家庭上的原因。”</p><p>“我英俊帅气仪表堂堂身价亿万有车有房父母双亡，我想不出任何一个会被拒绝的理由！？”</p><p>“……一般来说，没有人会这么形容自己。”</p><p>“但这是事实！总之我不允许！”</p><p>他就知道事情没有这么顺利。安东尼奥顿了顿，深深吸一口气，决定实话实说：“你不明白——我是个巫师，你懂吗？我不能！不可以和一个麻瓜，我家根本不可能——我是个巫师，还是魔法部傲罗指挥部主任，就相当于你们的警察局局长……我只是在休假！我原以为你也是巫师！这是一个错误！”他飞快地提起箱子，“我很抱歉。”然后就幻影移形了。</p><p>“休假怎么样？”魔法部的傲罗办公室里，法律执行司的司长罗德里赫正在安东尼奥的座位上悠闲地品尝一块蛋糕，“你迟到了三分钟。”</p><p>“发生了一点意外。”安东尼奥叹了口气，今天是他回归工作的第一天。</p><p>罗德里赫推了推眼镜，脖子僵了半天，确定不是眼花。“看出来了——所以这位是新同事？”</p><p>傲罗先生困惑地顺着对方的目光朝后转头，英国人脸上维持着惊讶的表情，手还紧紧拽着他的衣摆。</p><p>“哇哦。”亚瑟·柯克兰发出一声感叹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“亲爱的，有没有人跟你说过用棍状物指人不礼貌。”</p><p>“没关系，马上你就会忘掉这件不礼貌的事。”</p><p>亚瑟用食指推开对着他的魔杖，“这不公平。没有一条法律规定麻瓜不能和巫师在一起！”</p><p>安东尼奥愣了愣，“你接受的真快？”</p><p>“我看《哈利·波特》长大，11岁那年还为没收到猫头鹰的信偷偷哭过。”</p><p>罗德里赫插进来：“所以谁能给我说说到底怎么回事吗，这位先生是谁？”</p><p>“我是安东尼奥的男朋友。”亚瑟从善如流。</p><p>“曾经。”</p><p>“现在也是。”亚瑟斩钉截铁地说道，目光灼灼，“还有未来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>幸好今天其他同事都出外勤，安东尼奥由衷庆幸魔法世界今天怎么这么多事。然而魔法部法律执行司的司长看来闲到发霉，他占着他的位置，似乎对这个麻瓜有着无限兴趣，碰巧对方也是。他们各自端着茶杯（亚瑟：可以再表演一遍吗，就是那个抖抖魔杖就加满水的魔法。），安东尼奥开始怀疑这里不是魔法部，而是贵族太太的茶会。</p><p>“所以你们在罗马尼亚相遇？”</p><p>“是的，事情起始于一只吸血鬼的骚扰，当然我那时以为他是一个烘托气氛的工作人员。”</p><p>“英雄救美的故事。”</p><p>“他才不需要我救。”安东尼奥没好气地插嘴道，“他训斥那家伙的样子活脱脱像个经验丰富的巫师。”他小声嘟囔，“骗子。”</p><p>“这很重要吗。”亚瑟皱起眉头，“就因为我是个麻瓜？这听起来真斯莱特林——我是指，霍格沃兹的确存在的吧？”</p><p>“当然存在，你面前这位便是学院魁地奇球队队长以及级长。”罗德里赫不动声色地转移话题，“我带你参观一下，如何？我房间里有备用的长袍。”好心的司长带走了那个麻烦，临走前偷偷朝他眨眼。</p><p>为什么偏偏是个麻瓜呢。安东尼奥郁闷地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>午休时间。他快步地走向电梯，打算去三层处理一些事——他们部有个新人在任务时不小心对一个麻瓜用了咒语，虽然偶发逆转小组的人帮忙清除了记忆，但还有一堆手续需要他核查。可他刚把身体从电梯间挪出来，就被人拦截在电梯口。</p><p>贝莉琪笑脸盈盈，就像圣诞节假期提前到来。“今天部里都传疯了，你的纯血贵族男朋友。”</p><p>她在说谁？？</p><p>“别装傻，就是那个金发绿眼睛的帅哥。罗德带他到处逛，你们也是高调的没谁了。”</p><p>他原以为罗德是帮他带走麻烦，结果他们是真的参观吗！？</p><p>“他说是你在罗马尼亚度假时钓到的，哼哼，帅哥总是和帅哥惺惺相惜。我不管，婚礼得算上我一份。”</p><p>安东尼奥花了好一会儿才找到自己的声音，他困惑不解、又小心翼翼地征询：“罗德告诉你们他是纯血……？”</p><p>“这还用说嘛！”贝莉琪没好气地翻了个白眼，好像对他的知情不报特别不满，“看看他的脸，他的气质，他金子般的头发。上学时绝对是个斯莱特林24K铂金贵族家里房子有如城堡族谱画像摆了一面墙那种。”</p><p>他开始为这个大胆假设压根不求证的世界感到忧心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>整整一天，他都在应付其他部门八卦党的小纸条。在“安东尼奥有一个男朋友”的基础句式上衍生出了各种稀奇古怪的版本，“纯血贵族帅哥”这种还算常识范围，“人鱼族”和“德国皇室”到底是怎么回事？至于那张“媚娃血统”他直接扔进了壁炉。</p><p>虚弱地回到家，感觉比跟十个黑巫师干架还要筋疲力尽。罗德说他有送亚瑟离开，希望他记得加上一个遗忘咒——不管怎么说，这一章该翻页了。</p><p>可当他挥手打算点亮客厅的炉火时，一个坐在扶手椅上的黑影吓他一跳——他竟然没有感觉到任何巫师的气息！？当壁炉的火光照亮那张英俊的脸时他又觉得情有可原，毕竟亚瑟·柯克兰的确没有任何魔力。</p><p>“你怎么在这里。”他尽量让声音听起来不那么愤怒或者说咄咄逼人——他失败了。</p><p>英国麻瓜富豪榜上数一数二的人物困惑地眨眨眼，声音无辜：“飞路粉？”</p><p>“我不是问这个——操，你哪来的飞路粉！？”他忍不住爆了句粗口，麻瓜用飞路粉闯进他的房子，今天真是个魔幻的日子。</p><p>亚瑟平静地说道——好像只是在回应工作上的交接——“对角巷买的，我去古灵阁兑了一大笔加隆。你的住址是埃德尔斯坦告诉我的。”</p><p>很好他有了暴打上司的理由。</p><p>“好吧，你有什么事？”该死的罗德里赫没施遗忘咒吗！？</p><p>亚瑟的依旧困惑，好像他问了什么莫名其妙的问题。“我在等你回家，我想我们需要谈谈。”</p><p>“亚瑟，我不想显得很粗鲁。”他掏出魔杖，威胁的意味非常明显。</p><p>“你一个人住吗？”亚瑟把视线绕开他的魔杖，环视一圈安东尼奥的客厅。“你们还没有改进交通方式？现在用壁炉的人越来越少，小心哪天传送过去被钉在墙里。”</p><p>安东尼奥叹口气，收好魔杖给对方泡茶——这并不是妥协，他想。我只是不想太无礼。</p><p>这下亚瑟的心情明显好多了，他端着茶杯抱怨安东尼奥不用魔法。（“就像那个人一样，抖抖魔杖！”）他对这间屋子充满兴趣，但发现它只是一间普通的屋子后又有点失望：“真像一个普通单身汉的家。”</p><p>“因为我就是个普通单身汉。”</p><p>富豪先生看着他，“你不是。如果你需要，我可以在家里按个壁炉。”</p><p>“亚瑟。”安东尼奥推开堆在茶几上的咒语书给自己的屁股留出一块空地。“我为我的鲁莽道歉……但我真的不能和一个麻瓜在一起。”</p><p>“你知道的，这个借口很烂。”</p><p>拉丁裔的巫师想了想，抬手施了个飞来咒，把飞来的精装书丢到亚瑟腿上——这是一本相册，巫师世界特有的动态效果让人物都栩栩如生。他很快发现这应该是安东尼奥和家人的照片，这是两位稍微上年纪的老人。</p><p>“我的外祖父和外祖母。”他的声音轻飘飘，好像在谈论别的不相关的事，“我母亲和一个麻瓜私奔，刚出生的我被送了回来。外祖抚养我长大。”</p><p>亚瑟似乎明白他为什么对麻瓜排斥，“我不会强迫你抛弃家庭——”</p><p>“你不懂。”他叹了口气，手指戳戳一张他穿着霍格沃兹袍子的照片，胸口的学院徽章是一条张扬的蛇。“我是一个斯莱特林。家里祖祖辈辈都是纯血统，除了我。我不能再让他们失望。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>有些时候，他承认自己挺过分。</p><p>比如在亚瑟这件事上，明明是他误会在先，主动邀请（他的巫师雷达完全不如基佬雷达那么精准）。麻瓜先生其实相当无辜地被甩了。</p><p>至少你没用遗忘咒。他自我安慰道，后又觉得还不如施了咒。</p><p>平心而论他的确喜欢亚瑟。或者说，至少比一个普通炮友程度要高一点点。他也明白自己的理由有多么混蛋、多么斯莱特林。那天晚上的亚瑟没有多说什么，只是回复了一句“我知道了”后就离开——用麻瓜进出的方式。</p><p>这是最好的结局。他反复对自己说，好像这样能让内疚感变少一点似的。</p><p>办公室的同事们友好地打招呼，他努力挤出一个状态满分的笑容。那件事已经过去一个多月，可能是依旧独来独往的日常，“贵族纯血男友”这个说法也渐渐消散——又或者说，大家换了新的关注点。</p><p>“啧。”罗维诺·瓦尔加斯把《预言家日报》往桌上一扔，安东尼奥依稀看到头版有张好大的照片。“怎么了吗？”他问道。</p><p>“噢，倒不是什么坏消息。”这个意大利籍的小伙子把报纸丢给他，“不过是有个年轻人给古灵阁捐了一大笔钱，还得到了部里表彰。”他嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“有钱人。”</p><p>“年轻的有钱人。”旁边有人接嘴道，“人和人的命运就是差别这么大啊——”</p><p>“还是英俊的年轻有钱人。”另外一人抢在安东尼奥之前拿起报纸，“听听这句，‘这位慷慨的先生除了伟大的善心以外，还有着帅气迷人的容貌。当记者追问他为什么会做出这个决定时，企业家K先生说——还匿名了。’”</p><p>“不然听着这个前提条件，女巫们都要倾巢出动。”安东尼奥笑着打趣，从对方手中抽过报纸随意的扫了几眼，然后呆掉了。头版那张K先生的照片，虽然戴了半截面具，但极具个人特色的眉毛出卖了他，辨认度极佳。</p><p>安东尼奥二话没说翘了班。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>他从来没想过人生首次跑到其他部门托人帮忙是为了找个麻瓜。</p><p>亚瑟的公司意外好找，令人惊讶的是不止巫师世界就连麻瓜的报纸上也都是他的照片。安东尼奥本想直接幻影移行混进去，又觉得这样太不尊重麻瓜工作者（他真是太不斯莱特林），按部就班的结果是被他们称为“保安”的人拦下。</p><p>“你是谁，有预约吗？”</p><p>巫师先生眨眨眼睛，打算施个混淆咒——</p><p>“他是我的客人。”后面传来熟悉的声音，年轻总裁快步走上前，“你把他送到艾米莉那儿，让她接待。”然后他毫不在意这是大庭广众之下亲昵地拍拍安东尼奥的后背，“乖，去楼上等我。”</p><p>拉丁裔被腻味出一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>他没等多久，甚至还未来得及和办公室的漂亮姑娘们搞好关系，亚瑟就回来了。他的心情很好，或者说过于明显，喜滋滋地拉着他进最里面的总裁办公室。安东尼奥相信马上这个办公室也会充满各式各样的流言蜚语。</p><p>亚瑟锁上门就凑过来亲他，安东尼奥抬手挡住，“别闹。”</p><p>“我很意外你会来找我，说真的，我很开心。”他用指头卷起安东尼奥的头发，之前他们总喜欢在床笫间这样玩。这个动作太自然好像失去联系的那一个多月都不存在。巫师终于回过神来，突然抓住对方的手，“你做了什么。”</p><p>意识到安东尼奥不是来谈情说爱后亚瑟有些悻悻地收回手，“没什么，投资生意。”</p><p>“投资到我们那边去了？？！”</p><p>“说起这个，巫师都好可爱。你相信吗？他们的数学真是烂到家了，我怀疑他们连三角函数都不会解——”</p><p>“这不是巫师的问题，英国人的数学本来就烂到家了。”</p><p>“好吧不说这个。我没说谎，的确是投资。加隆和英镑的汇率很可观，何况真金白银也不怕贬值。妖精是很有意思的人——呃，家伙？”</p><p>安东尼奥担忧地盯着他，但亚瑟的绿眼睛一如既往的澄澈，漂亮的像午夜的荧光闪烁——呸呸。“你最近有和什么巫师接触吗！？”他紧张兮兮，完全忘记自己是打击黑魔法团队的头子，“你是不是中了夺魂咒？？我得带你去圣芒戈检查一下——”</p><p>“你在担心我吗？”该死，他整个人简直在发光。</p><p>“不是。”安东尼奥稍微平静下来，努力让声音听起来冷漠：“我只是出于对麻瓜的人道主义。”</p><p>“前几天你们的人去唐宁街执勤的时候出现了针对麻瓜的暴力事件，怎么没见你来。”</p><p>“那天我轮休——我靠你怎么知道！？”</p><p>亚瑟耸耸肩，“所以我说，巫师没有他们自以为的那么精明——如果你装成同类的样子去套近乎，他们总是诚实。”</p><p>那是因为你他妈长得像个纯血统！</p><p>“因为你说，你身上有家人的期盼。那么我想，如果我成为巫师界的名人……或许会对这事起到什么帮助。”他拉着安东尼奥的衣服边儿，声音变得很轻。这个瞬间仿佛他不是英国财富榜响当当的企业家，也不是买了半个古灵阁的麻瓜。安东尼奥第一次看到这么柔软的亚瑟·柯克兰，鼓起勇气拍掉那只拉住他的手。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>“事先说明，尽管对方是个彻头彻尾的英国人，我还是要说——我同情他。”</p><p>万圣节前夜，久违的亲友茶会。安东尼奥靠着法国友人家中舒适的沙发垫，让整个身体都陷进惹人怜爱的天鹅绒里。来自德国的基尔伯特赞同他的观点（他们三个结识于六年级的三强争霸赛）：“说真的，你很混蛋。”</p><p>“谢谢。”他没好气地说，“我专程来告诉你们这件事，并渴望得到你们的数落。”</p><p>“我觉得他是一个有勇气的人。”基尔伯特少见地兴致勃勃，“一个麻瓜，竟然打算和我们做贸易。从未见过！我觉得你们学校那顶帽子如果遇到他，肯定把他分到格兰芬多！”</p><p>“醒醒，基尔。”安东尼奥忍住翻白眼的心情，“他是个麻瓜，分院帽不起作用！何况你要是见过他的真人，也肯定会觉得他是个斯莱特林。”</p><p>弗朗西斯插嘴道，“这就是你当时主动结交他的原因？”</p><p>安东尼奥装作对天花板充满兴趣。</p><p>“要我说你根本不用这么烦恼。”德国人挥挥魔杖，把面前的热可可换成黑麦啤酒，房子主人在旁边不满地扬起眉毛。“你自己也是混血，反正血统也不纯了，管他那么多呢。”</p><p>“……你这句话千万别被我曾外祖父的画像听到，他可能会被气到再死一次。”</p><p>“比起这些，我想这个麻瓜有其他的麻烦。”弗朗西斯从一大堆花花绿绿的杂志里抽出一本，用魔杖敲了一下封面，很快整本书都变成英文。“昨晚刚看到的，没想到竟然和你有关。”他很快翻到偏后一些的页数，“这是我很喜欢的一位作家的专访，最后面提到了你家那位——‘我认为维持巫师和麻瓜的界限是政府部门最该做的事情。如果让麻瓜掌握了关于我们的一些重要事情，比如经济，日后的骚乱可想而知。他们并非绝对的单纯，据我所知，曾有麻瓜的暴徒对巫师造成伤害。’”</p><p>“胡扯。”安东尼奥皱起眉头，好像在看一块恶心的污渍。</p><p>“我们当然知道他的真实目的。”弗朗西斯收回他的杂志，现在这本书又重新变回法语。“但是其他人不知道——你真的不担心他的安全吗？”</p><p>接下来的时间里，不管基尔伯特讲了多少最近的见闻笑话，安东尼奥都没再次真正笑出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>正如弗朗西斯所说，亚瑟的麻瓜身份以流言的形式在巫师世界掀起轩然大波。虽然这个自称K先生的蒙面年轻人捐款、投资、做贸易还成立基金。但他是纯粹的麻瓜的消息一经传出，各个古老的纯血家族、各个阶层的极端血统者就像被喂了魔药一样空前激昂。好像用的每一块加隆都沾染了麻瓜的气味般歇斯底里地声讨。</p><p>就连魔法部内也分成两个阵营。当人们发现这个“K”很可能是几个月前安东尼奥的“纯血贵族男友”时，有人对他报以同情，而更多的、尤其是一直对他在部里的卓越表现不满的巫师，就像提前得到最棒的圣诞节礼物。</p><p>“安东尼。”当安东尼奥抽空到破釜酒吧小喝一杯的时候，一个眼熟但压根想不起名字的男巫挤了过来。他摇摇晃晃，杯子里的火焰威士忌被摇掉不少。他不想和醉汉过多接触，偏过身子却被对方拉住手。“安东尼、安东尼！所以你真的和那个麻瓜在一块？你原来这么缺钱吗？他们叫什么……英镑！你喜欢这个？”</p><p>“你喝多了。”他抽回手，厌恶地甩了甩，打算结账走人，可对方并不打算放过他。</p><p>“我有点意外，真的。你不是纯血家族嘛？你家的老人会允许你和麻瓜结交吗？”</p><p>他把手伸进口袋，魔杖的质感令人安心。“如果你再不闭嘴，我就不客气了。”</p><p>“不客气？怎么，像对付黑巫师那样？傲罗在公共场合决斗真的好吗？你不怕让你外祖母伤心？”</p><p>“如果你再提我的家人——”</p><p>“抱歉我忘了，毕竟你有那样一个败类母亲——”</p><p>比安东尼奥掏魔杖速度更快的是一杯还带着冰块的水，从对方的头顶倾泻而下。肇事者亚瑟·柯克兰优雅地把杯子放回桌上，仿佛刚刚只是在浇花。</p><p>安东尼奥反应过来后立即施了个清理咒，或许是冰水起了作用，对方看起来清醒多了，也愈发大怒。</p><p>“你怎么敢——”</p><p>“停。你先把脏手从他身上拿开。”麻瓜先生全然不顾四周的窃窃私语，就这么堂而皇之地穿着麻瓜们的深灰色大衣出现在巫师世界，并且正在教训一个巫师：“不劳你费神关心他的事情，你可以考虑自己离开或是被我揍到离开。”</p><p>可能是这个发言太超凡脱俗，安东尼奥的同事显然受到惊吓，半天没回嘴。当然，当初那个吸血鬼也是被亚瑟不知道从哪冒出来的气压给震慑到。这人完全没明白自己的立场，也不明白自己面对的很可能是在场十几根魔杖。安东尼奥在桌上放了几个银西可，用实战多年练出来的速度拽过亚瑟就幻影移行。</p><p>“你疯了吗！？”挪动到安全地带后（他不知道自己跑到了哪里，很可能是考文垂）安东尼奥转头就对那个金发脑袋大声嚷嚷，“你真的明白你在做什么吗！？”</p><p>“我明白。”亚瑟的声音很平静，“但我不能允许你的母亲被他侮辱。”</p><p>安东尼奥愣了愣，没有想到是这个缘由。“那你也不能就这样直挺挺的挑衅，他要是对你施咒——”</p><p>“那么魔法部就会逮捕他。”</p><p>“……我想，法律上的前提条件不包括麻瓜的蓄意冲突。”</p><p>亚瑟半天没说话，过了一会儿，他拽住安东尼奥的袍子，“对不起。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思——”</p><p>“但我还是接受不了他侮辱你的家人。”</p><p>“……即使他们是我拒绝你的全部原因？”</p><p>“其实我从没说过。”他眨眨眼，“我是个孤儿。”</p><p>“你不是子承父业开的公司？？”</p><p>“我是个孤儿。我的一切都是我自己努力赚来的。如果我有家人我会很开心，你很重视他们，我不想剥夺你的快乐，但我也不会随便放弃。”</p><p>安东尼奥不知道该说什么，亚瑟的目光太过炽热，他什么也说不出来。他很勇敢，他肯定会去格兰芬多。想起友人的感想，他轻笑出声。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我是觉得……很像伏地魔？就是你们那边那本书的大反派，一个有天分有成就的孤儿。”</p><p>“我可一点魔法都不会。”亚瑟把手插进口袋里，露出刻意的调笑，“如果我会魔法，第一件事就是给你下迷情剂，不过当然我现在也能买到——你们对迷药完全没有限制的随意真令人惊讶。”</p><p>安东尼奥感觉自己脸红了，装模作样地咳嗽两声：“反正也碰到了……要不要一起逛逛？”</p><p>“算了。”</p><p>“去霍格莫德怎样？”</p><p>“我们走吧。”他上前挽住安东尼奥的手，做好随从移行的准备。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>巫师世界很小，破釜酒吧的事很可能已经传了出去。安东尼奥给他施了个幻身咒，避免走散他把亚瑟的手塞进口袋，他打赌对方的表情一定很得意，幸好他看不见。</p><p>霍格莫德对他来说只是一个普通的地方，还未上学前外祖也带他来过。但亚瑟明显很兴奋，他的手出卖了他。</p><p>“你要什么糖果吗？我帮你去买。”在蜂蜜公爵糖果店的角落，他悄声说。店里人来人往没人注意到他的自言自语。</p><p>“……我又不是学生，怎么会对这种零嘴感兴趣。”</p><p>“噢，我以为你换到加隆第一件事就是买巧克力蛙和比比多味豆。”</p><p>“……虽然是的。”</p><p>有两个未成年从他们面前叽叽喳喳地走过，怀里抱着一大堆零食。</p><p>“哦，看来今天是参观日。”安东尼奥凑到旁边的窄窗看着外面逐渐下沉的夕阳。“他们得抓紧时间回去了。”</p><p>“真希望我能上霍格沃兹。”亚瑟也凑了过来。可能是时间太久幻身咒失去效果，吓得安东尼奥连忙用袍子遮住他，再把那闪耀的金发往怀里按。亚瑟的目光一直未从远方的一块灰蓝色的影子里挪开。“如果我是霍格沃兹的学生，我能在学校里遇见你。我们在图书馆一起写作业，一起打魁地奇。手牵手去帕笛芙夫人茶馆里隔着糖罐接吻，晚上偷偷跑去有求必应屋做爱。”他转过头盯着他，他们离得这么近，甚至能看到亚瑟鼻子上细小的绒毛。</p><p>安东尼奥承认有那么一个瞬间他被这个想法点燃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>周五的早上，他正坐在自家壁炉前的扶手椅上鼓捣麻瓜一种叫“智能机”的东西。他想关注亚瑟的INS和FACEBOOK，虽然他并不清楚这是什么。现在他需要把这两个玩意儿从手机上显现出来，这比显形咒都难。</p><p>也就是这个时候，罗德里赫的脸在炉火中突然出现，吓了他一跳，一瞬间还以为自己翘了班。</p><p>“今天我轮休，对吗？？”</p><p>“是是，没错，我不是来抓你上班的。”罗德里赫看了看他的客厅，“我记得你订报了？”</p><p>“看来猫头鹰迟到了。”话音刚落他听到有东西在敲击玻璃的声音，一只黄褐色的猫头鹰在冲他打招呼。安东尼奥打开窗子抓了把饲料给它。“天真冷，你辛苦啦。”他揉了一把毛茸茸的脑袋，笑着走回原位。“是什么新闻值得你特地跑一趟，难道阿兹卡班的墙倒了吗——噢。”他笑不出来了。</p><p>“我想这对你很重要。”罗德里赫短促地说，“刚刚我滥用私权帮你找到了他，他在对角巷。”</p><p>“真是一个听起来不友好的地方。”安东尼奥抓起外套就幻影移行。那张写着“K先生破产”的《预言家日报》被丢到炉火边，很快烧成了灰烬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>他早该想到亚瑟的行为侵害到多少人的利益，极端纯血份子连麻瓜出身的巫师都不能接受何况一个纯粹的麻瓜。依据他们在魔法部的势力亚瑟在这边能经营三个月简直奇迹！他在对角巷的店子里来回蹿走，个别认识他的人还以为他在出外勤找黑巫师。</p><p>最后他在弗洛林冷饮店门口逮到亚瑟，他穿着昔日怼巫师的那身衣服，端了杯热可可坐在路边的椅子上吹白气，来来往往的人盯着他指指点点。</p><p>他比之前在霍格莫德时看起来没精神多了，两个黑眼圈挂着在他白的发亮的脸上像烟熏妆一样。安东尼奥走过去坐到他身边，“有点意外你喝这么甜的东西。”</p><p>“最近睡的太少头痛。”他揉揉太阳穴，声音里都是疲倦。有个小巫师跑过来想对亚瑟扔石头，安东尼奥笑着对他一挥魔杖，小家伙转头撞到树上哇哇大哭。一个女巫过来牵住她的孩子，对安东尼奥投来怨恨的眼神。</p><p>“你可是傲罗。”亚瑟轻声提醒他。</p><p>“我今天又不当值。”</p><p>“你过来干嘛。”</p><p>“看看你。”安东尼奥抬手撩开他的刘海，“我看到报纸了。”</p><p>“哈！”亚瑟自嘲地笑笑，“你都知道了，所以来同情我？”</p><p>“我都知道了，所以来陪你。”他握住亚瑟的手，完全不管他们在室外，在行人颇多的对角巷街边。亚瑟愣住了，他冰凉的手开始回温。</p><p>“麻瓜那边的公司有受到影响吗？”</p><p>“还好，根基还在并不会垮掉。但你相信吗，那些张口闭口鄙视麻瓜的人竟然一个个都在麻瓜世界搞投资。不过也是，不这样他们早饿死了。”他反过来握住安东尼奥，“现在我是个穷人了。”</p><p>安东尼奥在心里翻了个白眼，拽着他来到古灵阁，当妖精打开金库大门时，亚瑟被铺天盖地的金色闪到眼。</p><p>“我说过，我来自古老的纯血家族。”他撑着门框，“这些金子够我们过一辈子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>“我真的可以进去吗？”平时气场满满的前富豪在这栋古老又奇妙的建筑物前踟蹰。他穿着安东尼奥提供的巫师袍子，看起来就像一个真正的巫师。</p><p>“相信我。”真巫师笑着拍他的后背，“主讲人是我，你在后面装出很有威势的样子就行——这不是你最擅长的吗？”</p><p>“胡扯，我才不是装的。”他笑了笑，终于放松下来。</p><p>圣诞假期前夕，霍格沃兹邀请魔法部的傲罗来学校给五年级的学生做演讲。作为主任的安东尼奥义不容辞，顺便塞进了自己的私心。</p><p>亚瑟英俊的面容和闪耀的金发让他很快成为学生视线的中心，就像几个月前在魔法部时那样，女孩们的眼睛简直黏在上面。幸好神秘的K先生没有流出过照片，等到这些学生知道真相也得假期回家以后。</p><p>“你们再盯着亚瑟看我就吃醋了。”这是实话，他才发现自己好像无法容忍亚瑟被人用这样爱慕的眼神盯着看。学生们的注意力终于转回来。</p><p>往年的毕业出路意向咨询都只是教授和学生间的交流，校长可能认为由专业人员来介绍工作内容更有说服力，“傲罗”作为非常受欢迎和尊敬的职业被第一个拿过来实验。安东尼奥用30分钟介绍了成为一个傲罗需要掌握的N.E.W.T.证书，入职考试和工作内容。他施了些有趣的魔法让一些由光束组成的小人根据他的内容进行相应表演。学生们都兴致勃勃，就连亚瑟都是一副津津有味的样子，看起来特别可爱。</p><p>他原以为就可以这样淡定收工，谢谢大家的参与，欢迎大家以后加入傲罗的行列，然后拉着亚瑟体验校园生活，在角落里卿卿我我——可是提问环节的时候，女生们把目光又投到亚瑟身上。是的，他看起来就像一个实力非凡英俊帅气的铂金贵族少爷，但给你们讲解了30分钟的是我好吗！？</p><p>亚瑟显然有点没反应过来，但他从小到大的《哈利·波特》不是白看的，竟然能做到对答如流。而那鬼知道哪来的自我感觉良好让他看起来真的就像一个傲罗。</p><p>“柯克兰先生怎么看待斯莱特林的呢？”一个女生挤到最前面，脸上挂着一副与她并不相配的大眼镜，把她的鼻子压得就剩一个小鼻头。“斯莱特林出现黑巫师的几率是不是很高？”</p><p>她说完这句话，几个戴着绿色徽章的学生瞪了她一眼。安东尼奥打算解围，亚瑟却很快答复：“的确有很多黑巫师出自斯莱特林，但这并不能说明什么。别的学院不会出现黑巫师？斯莱特林的就一定是坏人？并没有这样的事。”</p><p>他的见解让人意外。安东尼奥想，那些个害他破产的人可基本都是斯莱特林啊。</p><p>“我认识一个斯莱特林，有着很多斯莱特林那种对血统的执着，但他是我见过最好的人。这个学院并不是什么邪恶的标签，他们也都是普通的人，只不过在某些方面有自己的坚持和荣耀。反而让人觉得……真是令人敬佩的人啊。”</p><p>对方侧过头看他，而他的心情呼啸的就像第一次打赢魁地奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>他们闪进一个拐角，确认并没有被人看到。</p><p>“老天，我都要相信你是个经验丰富的傲罗了。”安东尼奥捂着嘴狂笑，“幸好没有穿帮，当时他们问你妖精语你回答的是什么？”</p><p>“日语的‘厕所怎么走’，夹杂了点阿拉伯语的口音。”</p><p>“你还会日语！”</p><p>“去那边环球影城看‘哈利·波特’园区时专门学的，这句很有用。”</p><p>“很有趣的样子。”安东尼奥说道，“其实我偷偷跑去过伦敦的主题公园，麻瓜真是一个厉害的群体……”</p><p>亚瑟也忍不住笑了，“小心被你的斯莱特林同僚听到你在夸奖麻瓜。”</p><p>“我都和麻瓜上床了，还担心这个嘛。”他凑到亚瑟脸边，现在他们近的能感受到彼此的呼吸。“感觉霍格沃兹怎么样？”</p><p>“梦一般的地方。”亚瑟感叹道，“我要嫉妒你们了，你们这些有魔杖的家伙。”他的手穿过宽大的巫师袍去搂安东尼奥的腰，“我愿意拿一切来换一次读霍格沃兹的机会……”他把脸埋进安东尼奥的肩窝里，声音变得细碎，“不过现在我想拿一切来换你和我在一起……”</p><p>“亚瑟。”安东尼奥拍拍他的背，手往上指，“你看，槲寄生。”</p><p>下一秒他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>“圣诞假期去我家吧，我想把你介绍给家人。”</p><p>“……可以吗？”</p><p>“我想他们是爱我的，那么也会爱我爱的一切吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>